Chemicals React
by the fourth drink instinct
Summary: NH. It was pretty ironic that they met outside the principals office and ended up getting into more trouble than they were in already; they ran, and never looked back.


**Hey everyone, so this is a totally random AU one shot, and it probably makes no sense at all but amuse me ;) I should be revising for my maths tests on Thursday but I don't wanna, I thought I'd write this instead. Enjoy :) Unless it completely sucks… well then just please, no mouldy tomatoes :D**

…

…

…

**Chemicals React**

**-**

-

"Are you new?"

Haley questioned to the raven haired boy sitting next to her; bored by the silence.

"Does it matter?"

She rolled her eyes, "I wanted an answer, not another question." She told him bluntly.

He smirked at her tone. "Yeah I'm new." He'd only been there for about two weeks.

She nodded then sat back in her seat. Popping her chewing gum, the sound echoing in the eerily silent halls.

"So what're you here for?"

Haley turned around to face him with a smirk. He was definitely new. "My weekly visit."

His gave her a pointed look and she grinned, sticking her tongue out of the side of her lips.

"Okay, so maybe I accidentally set fire to one of the biology labs…"

His eyes widened and she laughed a little.

"Accidentally huh?"

"Yes…" Haley grinned. "…plus no one told me the blue and pink chemical things weren't supposed to be mixed together." She said innocently. He chuckled at that and she decided she liked that sound.

"So what 'bout you newbie? What're you in for?" She kinked a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"You don't even know my name and you expect me to tell you that?" He asked, playfully.

"You don't know my name and I told you." She quipped.

"But I never asked." He shot back.

"Touché." She grinned at him.

He liked her smile, it was pretty.

"So what's your name then?"

Looking into her large doe brown eyes, he could see a twinkle of mischief and he smirked; he definitely liked this girl.

"Nathan."

She smiled.

"Haley."

Nathan and Haley.

Haley and Nathan.

He liked the sound of that.

"So I'm taking it by the bruise on your face you're here 'cause of a fight." She alleged.

"Say you assume right, the other guy is worse but you know it's not nice to assume things."

Haley scrunched her brow. "What?" She asked, not understanding one thing that just came out of his mouth. "That was like a jumbled up mess of words."

He chuckled.

"Stop avoiding the question." She told him.

Nathan looked at her. "Yeah, I got into a fight." He mumbled.

"With who?" She asked curiously and moved closer, ignoring the rush that went through her at the contact of the bare skin of their legs, seeing as she was in a denim miniskirt and he was in his basketball shorts then her eyes widened. "Wait." Realisation hit her. "Were you the one who got into a fight with Damien at practice this afternoon?"

He gave her a funny look. "How'd you know?"

"Dude, Tree Hill High's a small school. Everybody knows everybody's business." She explained. "I knew I recognised you from somewhere."

"How were you there?" He asked his brow creasing.

She rolled her eyes. "I wasn't, I was burning down the biology lab by then, but my best friend Jake was there and he told me. I don't exactly fit into that crowd."

"Jake?" He thought he knew all the guys on the team.

"Oh, he's not on the team." Haley explained, "But he's a little perv and likes to sit and watch the cheerleaders practice." She said with an eye roll. "But anyway," She waved her hand, "how're you on the team if you're new?"

"I'm _that _good." He smirked.

Haley bit her lips, rubbing her thighs together slightly and she wondered what else he was good at.

"Yeah I'm good at that too." His smirk widening as her eyes widened with shock.

"So you read minds to?" She asked.

"Whatever you want baby." He winked.

She clicked her tongue and sent him a devious smile.

"How 'bout we get outta here?"

"Why? Wanna put that theory to the test?" He grinned and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at her.

"Maybe." She smiled seductively, placing a hand on his bare thigh, sending a jolt straight to his groin and Nathan had to stifle a moan at the contact. "Plus I don't really wanna have to sit through a half an hour lecture I've heard about a million times before."

"Fair enough." He chuckled. "But I can't."

She rolled her eyes, "c'mon Nathan."

"I don't even know your last name." He said lamely.

"James." She smirked, "anymore excuses?"

Silence.

"So What'dya say?" She grinned, putting her hand back on his thigh. "Wanna be my Clyde?"

_2 years later…_

"Hey, they didn't have any snickers so I got you a lion bar instead…" The small brunette said as she hoped into the car, "Nathan, hello? Earth to Scott." She said, waving a hand in front of his face; knocking him out of his daze.

"Wh-huh?"

"You just totally zoned out on me, after I went to get you food as well." She let out a dramatic sigh, with a teasing grin; the one he loved. "What're you think about? Something dirty I hope." She bit his ear lobe playfully. "With me and you."

Nathan grinned. "You know I'm always thinking dirty thoughts of you babe." He winked, "but I was actually thinking about the first time we met."

Haley smiled; a smile that only he got to see. "Oh yeah? And why is that?"

He smirked, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "Cause it's the day I fell in love with you." He said looking into her eyes.

She looked at him for a long moment before let out a scoff/laugh and an eye roll. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just drive the damn car." She said with a teasing smile, to which he grinned at in return. "Ya big girl." She muttered just loud enough for him to hear as she moved to sit back in her own seat.

Nathan scoffed at that. "Hales, we both knew that I am anything but a girl. I'm big," he wiggled his eyebrows seductively. "And I know you know that." He winked, making her blush slightly, something that turned him on to no end.

"Oh yeah? Well I must have forgotten." She shrugged, slipping off her flip flops and putting her feet on the dashboard.

"Want me to pull over and remind you then?" He asked huskily, placing a hand on her bare thigh where her skit had rode up slightly; loving the way she shivered at his touch. "What'dya say babe."

Haley swallowed, her throat suddenly becoming very dry. "I say if we do that then we'll never make it back to Tree Hill in time," she told him, resting her head back against the head rest, smiling softly as the wind rushed through her hair; their car may be old and look pretty knackered, it was smooth on the road and the roof came down, that was good enough for her, she thought with a smile.

"But we're already running late…" Nathan reminded her, his hand slowly moving up the soft skin of her thigh, underneath the denim of her skirt.

"So we don't want to be any later." She told him, removing his hand from her leg, ignoring his groans of protest. "Just drive the car, love."

_Half an hour later…_

"You are such an idiot."

"Me? I'm not the one who forgot to fill the tank with gas." Nathan returned.

She scoffed. "No, but you were the one sitting in the car while I went into the garage." Haley shouted back, as she stood on the opposite side of the car from him. "So yeah, you're an idiot."

Nathan groaned out loud, resting his palms flat against the side of the roof. "Well I'm very sorry you majesty but there's nothing I can do about it now." He said sarcastically.

Haley narrowed her eyes. "Screw you." She bit back, "maybe if you actually graduated highs cool you'd have half a brain cell and would be able to do something about it."

_Shit._ That was a low blow, but she didn't let her anger lessen, oh no, she was still pissed at him.

"Fuck you Haley." He growled before storming off.

"Where the hell are you going?!" She shouted after him.

"Away from you!" He barked, not looking back.

"Fine!" She huffed out and Nathan would've laughed at her childish pout if he wasn't so pissed at her and he kept walking; too stubborn to turn back and he knew she was too stubborn to call him back. They were two thick headed people; brought out the worst in each other.

_Five hours later…_

"…now I don't know where he is! What if he's like in a ditch somewhere?"

"Haley-"

"-or worse, what if some wild coyote got him? And he's being mauled alive right now-"

"-Haley-"

"-Oh God, or what if some psycho serial killers on the loose and he's locked him up in a creepy basement-"

"HALEY!"

"What?" She asked flabbergasted.

"Will you shut up? Please?"

Haley folded her arms across her chest and hunched down in the back seat. "You didn't need to shout." The brunette muttered. She heard someone chuckle. "Shut it Eugene."

"Elizabeth." Lucas retorted.

"Children." Jake shushed them both. "Look Hales, maybe if you both weren't such stubborn asses then he wouldn't have walked away in the first place."

She groaned in frustration. "God I am such a bitch!" She exclaimed with a slight scream.

"OWE!" Both boys yelped, pulling their phones away from their ears.

"Sorry." She said sheepishly.

"James, just call him." Lucas told her.

She sighed, "thanks girlies."

"Hey!"

She giggled. "Okay I'm sorry but you do realise that this is what I usually phone Brooke for right?" She asked them, pouting slightly, she really missed her 'Baley time' as Brooke liked to call it; stupid Brooke had to go and get a stupid job in stupid New York Haley grumbled inside her head.

"So we'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah,"

"Be careful loser." Lucas said teasingly but there was a seriousness to his tone that made her smile.

"I will, bonehead."

"Watch yourself James."

"Thanks guys." She said with a sigh before hanging up, resting her head against the window as she sat along the length of the backseat and before she knew it she was fast asleep.

_Two hours later…_

Whoa. Haley woke up and she felt like the ground was moving from beneath her, then when she looked out the window and saw the road moving by her eyes widened. The car was moving! But then, who was driving? Looking into the drivers seat she sighed in relief when she saw that head of raven hair she loved so much.

She rested her head on the back of the seat, "hey." She spoke quietly.

"Hey." Nathan replied and by his tone she could tell he was still annoyed.

Haley sighed before manoeuvring herself into the passengers side, and turning her body so she was facing him with her legs tucked beneath her. "I'm sorry." She told him.

Nathan felt the sides of his mouth twitch, it wasn't often Haley James apologised first, actually neither of them did, but one always caved. "It's okay." He shrugged.

"No it's really not." She disagreed and moved closer to him. "That was out of line, you're not an idiot." She grinned when he smirked a little. "There's the Nathan Scott I know." She giggled when he pulled her into his side.

"Anyway, if I'm an idiot for not graduating so are you." She mock gasped and slapped his arm, not removing her head from his chest, smiling as the vibrations of his chuckles sent tingles all through her body.

"Where'd you go anyway?"

"There was a gas station a couple of miles ahead, I got some gas from there." He explained, his thumb rubbing at the exposed skin between her denim skirt and her tank top.

Haley nodded against his chest before smiling wickedly. "So I was thinking…" she trailed a finger along his jean clad thigh, dangerously close to a certain part of his anatomy and she smirked when she felt him shiver slightly. "That we could pull over and you could remind me just how _big_ you are." She said teasingly, remembering their conversation from earlier.

"Hmm, I'm not sure Hales-" the next word came out in a strangled moan as she cupped him through his jeans and she let out a small squeal when he pressed on the breaks, twisting the car around in a 180 turn.

"I hate it when you do that." She said, her breathing coming out in shorter pants.

"But you love me." He winked.

"Maybe." She said mischievously.

Nathan leaned over to her side of the car and slipped his hand up her skirt, smirking when she moaned out in pleasure. "You love me." He repeated.

She groaned out at he continued to rub her. "You're a fucking ass but God I do." She said, biting back a moan. "I love you."

"And I love you." Nathan winked before leaning in and capturing her mouth with his own. "So What'dya say," He smirked, "Wanna be my Bonnie?"

Haley let out a laugh at that.

"_So What'dya say?" She grinned, putting her hand back on his thigh. "Wanna be my Clyde?"_

And she smiled; two years really didn't make a difference.

…

**And end :D Well I hope you guys enjoyed that little bit of complete randomness ;) Please review :)**


End file.
